Anything But Ordinary
by Vidservent
Summary: Mizuki is an ordinary fifteen year old boy. In his high school year he's hoping that something will change in his boring everyday life. He ends up being in the same class with Shizuo. OC centric and a little bit of OC x Shizuo in future chapters.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Durarara and all it's characters belong to Narita Ryohgo

* * *

><p>My name is Fujiwara Mizuki and I'm a freshman in Raijin High School. I'm just a normal fifteen year old boy. I'm not popular nor am I appealing in any kind of way. My grades are average, I'm kind of bad in some subjects and I'm not very good in any of them either.<p>

I've always lived a normal life until I attended Raijin High School that is. There is a classmate of mine that's unusual, he's very strong and destructive. His name is Heiwajima Shizuo. He can beat a group of seniors on his own but that's not all, I saw him bent a soccer goal that was made of metal bars and threw it in the air. He truly is a fearsome guy.

Though I thought that my life would change and become more interesting at first, but nothing really changed. Even though there are a lot of things going around, none of them actually have anything to do with me. My life is just as boring as it was before only with an addition of the sight of people flying and huge objects being lifted and destruction happening every now and then.

I managed to become the classroom representative on my own will, but I didn't know that I had a troublesome classmate like Heiwajima Shizuo when I got the position as classroom representative. Though it might be hard I'll try my best and deal with it somehow, it was my decision to become class rep so what ever happens I'll do my best even though I'm not much of a leader type.

**In the classroom after school**

It's my forth day attending this school and trouble just keeps on coming. Heiwajima Shizuo was fighting with some random guys from another school that came here picking a fight with him on the school yard.

I was still in the classroom with two of my classmates that I have befriended with and watched the fight from the classroom window.

"I really wouldn't want to be on that guy's bad side."

"Yeah, we'll be killed if that happens."

"You two are just being dramatic. The worst that could happen if we make Heiwajima mad is we'll get some broken bones and sent to the hospital."

"Aren't you scared of him, Fujiwara?"

"Of course I'm scared of him, but as long as I don't do anything to make him mad I'm sure I'll be fine."

But seriously, he really is scary and as the class rep I'm going to have to deal with him somehow.

Besides me and my friends there was a girl that was sitting in the back corner of the classroom. Her name is Kurokawa Tsuruko, she's a quiet girl that always put on an expressionless face and doesn't talk to anyone. I've seen some of the girls that asked her to join them to eat lunch and go hang out somewhere but she refused them.

She's like a shadow in this classroom that nobody bothers to see now and it's only been four days. She's unfriendly and seems to avoid contact with others. But her unique personality attracts my attention somehow and makes me curious to know more about her.

**In a small apartment somewhere in Ikebukuro**

Hmmm…as the class rep I should straighten some things at school starting from the most troublesome stuff. But that would mean dealing with Heiwajima Shizuo and I'm not sure about that. As the class rep I'm the leader of the class and I have to have connections to all of my underlings I mean friends.

Perhaps I can find a good method in speaking with Heiwajima on the net. I turned on my computer and searched information on how to be a good leader. Is it weird that I'm actually trying to be more leader-ish just because I'm the class rep? Well, for once in my life I got an important role so I guess it's normal.

**Two weeks later****, Raijin high school, lunch break**

Ok, now is the time I should gather my courage and just say it out straight, I'm the leader of this class after all.

Step 1: Act nice and friendly

"Excuse me, Shizuo-kun. Could you come with me for a while, there's something we need to talk about."

I said with a friendly smile on my face and trying to make it look like we're close friends. The truth is I was actually afraid if I said something wrong he might get mad and beat me up but I have to keep my cool.

Without saying a word he followed me to a quiet place where we could talk in private, even though it seemed like he was kind of irritated and had the thought "Why do I have to do this?" in his mind.

Step 2: Create a relaxing mood and lose all the tension.

"Here, I brought you milk."

I said as I gave Shizuo-kun a carton of milk. I also brought milk to drink for myself. This will definitely create a relaxing mood, I hope.

"Ah, thanks."

He took the milk and started to drink it. Seems like my plan worked. Now all I have to do is the final step, the reason for all this.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Step 3: Speak friendly without making it sound like a warning.

"You see, Shizuo-kun. We've been classmates for more than two weeks now and I'm the class rep."

"So?"

Shizuo-kun grunted it seems like I have to go straight to the point.

"You've been fighting a lot and destroying school property. I'm not saying that you shouldn't fight since it's always the other party that picks a fight with you, but could you at least try not to break the school's property? It's kind of dragging the class into having a bad image from the teacher's perspective."

There I've said it. I hope he isn't mad at me. Shizuo-kun clenched his fists, crushing the carton of milk that was now empty in his hand. I felt fear screaming inside of me telling me to run away but I tried to keep my calm and stay put.

"It's not that I intentionally want to destroy school property. It's just that wherever I get mad I can't control my body and I'll take anything I can use around me to beat the hell out of the scum's that made me mad."

He said in a low yet powerful voice. I'm just glad he's not mad at me and felt relieved.

"So, I guess it can't be helped. If you can't control yourself then there's only one thing you can do to improve your image in front of the teachers."

I said while holding my chin.

"You'll have to create a good image when you're not mad by doing something like helping the teachers out or something like that. It might not be very effective but at least the teachers will have one or two good impressions of you."

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it."

He's not sure but at least he's considering my idea. I'm kind of seeing him in a different light now after actually talking to him in person, he's not so scary.

"Ah, there you are Shizuo. I've been looking all over for you when I didn't find you in your classroom."

A voice called out to Shizuo-kun from where a student was not far from us. If my memories serve me well, he's the guy that always hangs out with Shizuo-kun from the start of school and isn't afraid of him, in some sort of way at least.

"It's rare to see you with someone other than me or Izaya-kun. Is he your friend?"

That student said with a little teasing tone in the end of his sentence.

"Not really, he's my class rep. His name is…it's…Fukuro, right?"

Fukuro? Since when was my name owl? (Fukuro means owl)

"A-actually it's Fujisaki. Fujisaki Mizuki."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry."

"Well, you haven't heard my name since the introductions so it's understandable."

"That's quite mean Shizuo, you don't remember the name of you class rep."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, I'm Kishitani Shinra. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'll be leaving now."

As I walked away from the two of them looked back and said:

"Oh and Shizuo, I'll tell you if there's anything you can do to get a good impression."

**Later that day, after school**

School was over for today and I was on my way home when I remembered that I left my math textbook under my desk. I guess there's no choice but to go back to school and take it. I could just get it back tomorrow when I go to school but there's homework to do and I can't do it without my textbook.

The girls at class were talking about some rumor of there being a ghost in our class that shows up after school today. I don't believe in such rumors and even if it was true it's kind of fishy. Why is the ghost only at our class to begin with? There are many classes in Raijin high school so why would the ghost only show up in our class? It's really ridiculous.

The class sure is quiet when there's no one around. I took my textbook that was under my desk when I saw a shadow of a girl walking through the hallway in the corner of my eyes. When I turned to look there was no one there. Could that have been the ghost that the girls were talking about today? That couldn't be possible now, could it?

I was sweating in cold sweat as I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. There's someone behind me, there's definitely someone behind me. But everyone has gone home.

I dared myself to look back and saw the figure of a girl with long black hair.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl said with a cold chilling voice.

Unconsciously, I screamed out loud and fell back to the floor. I was on the floor trembling in fear as I looked at the ghostly girl in front of me. But after I looked closer I knew that she wasn't a ghost.

"Why are you screaming?"

She said once again in a cold chilling voice. It really made her sound like a ghost.

"Ku-kurokawa, don't scare me like that, you scared the hell out of me!"

"It's your own fault for feeling scared, it's not like I tried to scare you or anything."

She's kind of creepy even though I know she isn't a ghost. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"So, what are you doing in class at a time like this?"

"I always read a book in class after school is over."

A conclusion has appeared in my mind. The ghost that the girls were talking about today was just Kurokawa that always stays in class after school.

"I see. What kind of book were you reading? Were you studying?"

"That's none of your business."

Cold and unfriendly as usual I see. It's no wonder she hasn't got a friend until now.

She walked to her desk that was in the back corner of the class and took her bag. It seems like she was about to go home.

"Are you going home now? Let's go together."

I said with a friendly smile on my face but she just passed by me and said:

"There's no need for that."

And left the classroom.

"Oi, Kurokawa!"

I called out to Kurokawa that was standing in front of her shoe locker and ran towards her.

"Don't be so cold. Let's walk home together."

She stared at me with her cold eyes for a few seconds before responding.

"Do as you wish."

She said with a monotone voice. Well, it doesn't seem like she's mad so I walk home together with her.

On our way home she didn't say anything and kept quiet. She's so distant with everyone that no one bothers to talk to her anymore, I kind of feel sorry for her. I wonder if she actually wants to make friends but she's shy. After a second thought, she doesn't seem like the shy type.

"Ano, Kurokawa. We've been classmates for more than two weeks now but you haven't become friends with anyone at school. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

That was a quick answer.

"Then why don't you become friends with someone? You must have friends back in middle school, right?"

"I never had any and I don't need any."

You'll never get one too if you keep acting like that.

"You never had any friends? Not even when you were little?"

"Yes."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

She stopped in her tracks without a word. After realizing that she stopped walking I turned around to see her.

"What's wrong, Kurokawa?"

She just stood there and stared at me. I felt a chill going down my spine as she stared at me with her cold sharp eyes.

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions? Why were you so eager to walk home with me? Why are you meddling with my affairs? Why do you talk to me? Why are you acting so friendly? Why? Why are you doing this?"

Ok, now she's really creeping me out. She looks more serious though her expressionless face didn't really change.

"Man that's a lot of whys."

I said with a nervous voice.

"To make it simple, I want to know more about you. But don't get the wrong idea. I just want to know more about you since I'm the class rep and you're not getting along with the rest of the class. Though personally I am curious to know more about you."

What am I saying? I'm telling her that I want to know more about her but I don't really want to but I want to. She must think I'm weird now.

"I mean you should at least be friends with one of our classmates or just be a bit friendlier if you don't want to be friends with them. The point is just cooperate."

She continued to stare at me. I really can't figure out what she's thinking.

"You sure are passionate with your position as class rep, aren't you?"

She said in her monotone voice.

"Isn't it normal to be passionate in doing the job they chose? I mean, I became class rep because I wanted to and not because I was forced to."

"It's not normal."

Huh? It's not normal?

"True, some people a passionate in doing the job that they chose on their own but you're different. Your think too much of the little details that you even went to talk to Heiwajima earlier this day and now you're talking to me. Others won't go so far like this just because their class rep."

It was the first time in my life that someone said I was different. I felt happy about it, to know that there was something about me that was different from everyone else. After thinking about it, it really isn't normal to go so far even as class rep.

"I'll be going this way."

She walks to a different direction on where I was heading to go home.

"Wait, Kurokawa."

She stopped walking but she didn't turn around and just stood still at where she was standing.

"What is it?"

"Etto, how should I say this? Umm…can I be your friend?"

"I don't accept you as a friend."

She said straight away and continued to walk home.

I don't know why but I'm starting to like her even though she still acts cold towards me. Perhaps I'll have better luck on being friends with her next time.

* * *

><p>So, as you see the Durarara characters are just minor characters in this story<p>

Please review and tell me what you think of the OCs XD


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, XxxHolic, and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of it's characters.

Note: Incho means class rep.

Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter

Give critics and suggestions if you have any.

* * *

><p>Now it's been a month that I attended Raijin high school and I've been keeping an eye on Kurokawa ever since we walked home together. I've gathered some information about her, though its only general information.<p>

Last week our class had a mock test and Kurokawa ranked first place, in other words she's smart. Most of our classmates were surprised and then again some weren't. After doing more research I found out that the subject she's weak at is math, but her score isn't too bad.

All of her textbooks are covered in black covers and have the title of the subject on them that it makes them kind of look like a set of encyclopedia books. The book that she reads after school in class doesn't have a title on it and is completely black. Once I asked her why she gives all her books black covers and this is her answer:

"There's no particular reason. Did you think that there's a Death Note among my books or something?"

She doesn't look like it but her athletic skills are above average. Her cooking skills are terrible, she caused a fire when cooking at home economics class last time. The funny thing is she took the extinguisher with her before she started cooking and she didn't panic when she started the fire and put the fire out with the extinguisher. It's like she knew it was going to happen or it always happens.

She still doesn't have any friends until now but I keep trying to get close to her.

**In class, lunch break**

Kurokawa was sitting at her desk as always and took out a bento.

"Hey, Kurokawa. I see you brought a bento. Mind if I join you and eat here?"

"Just go away and disappear."

She said in her usual low and cold voice but that was harsh. I walked away to leave her alone and joined my friends to eat lunch.

"You're pretty bold to go up to Kurokawa and talk to her like that, Fuji-kun."

"Whatever, don't you guy think she's lonely always being by herself like that?"

"Not really. She is the one who drives anyone that's close to her away."

It's true, she avoids anyone that tries to get close to her including me. Even if everyone has given up on being friends with her, I won't give up even if I'll end up being hated by her. I don't even know why I'm so persistent about this anymore.

**After school, front gate of Raijin high school**

There were a group of guys that came from a different school walking though the front gate.

"Heiwajima Shizuo! Where are you? We've got a score to settle!"

One of the delinquents yelled out. I think their friends of some of the people that Shizuo-kun beat up this week. There's really nothing that I or anyone can do about his habit of losing control. I'd be pissed off too if I were him. At least I got Shizuo-kun to help out the teachers in lifting heavy things every now and then.

All the students that were near the gate rushed to get away from the delinquents and stayed as far as possible from them, except for one student. It was Kurokawa who way going home earlier than usual, she just walked naturally as if everything was normal and got closer to the delinquents. When she got in front of the gate she stopped because the delinquents were blocking the way.

"Hey you, do you know where Heiwajima Shizuo is?"

One of the delinquents said to her with a scary looking face, for most people at least.

"I don't know where his is right now and get out of my way."

She replied with her cold voice. She sure is fearless. Wait a minute, if this keeps up she'll get in trouble with those delinquents. This is bad.

"Huh! Are you picking a fight with us girl?"

"No, I'm not. I'm simply telling you to get out of my way so I can go home."

"Why you little!"

The delinquent grabbed her left arm and raised it up high. He seems to be angrier then when he just got here. Kurokawa's expression didn't change, it remained expressionless despite the situation she was in. Everyone around was scared and just watched. I really should do something.

"Let go of me."

I can't believe that she's actually talking with that cold voice to those delinquents. Seeing that no one will help her I decided to step in.

"Oi oi, you guys, bullying girls is a bad thing you know."

I said to the delinquents while trying to act cool.

"Huh?"

The delinquent grunted at me. Their really scary. My common sense is telling me to run as far as I can, but my feeling of justice is telling me that I should help Kurokawa.

"Let go of her!"

I yelled at the delinquents with a serious look on my face. I'm seriously going to get beat up today.

The delinquent that was holding Kurokawa's arm let her go and shoved her to me.

"Aren't you quite the prince charming? Just who do you think you are, talking to us like that?"

"Who am I? I'm a freshman at Raijin high school. You know, you guys shouldn't even be here. I mean, you guys are picking up fights at a school you don't even attend to. You guys sure have a lot of time to waste when you could use it to study."

That's it, now I'm dead. Why did I even give them a lecture at the end of my speech? I'm acting like I'm in the school committee when I'm only a class rep. Where in the world is Shizuo-kun at a time like this?

"What's all the fuss? It's so noisy out here."

Speak of the devil, that sounded like Shizuo-kun's voice. I turned around to see if it was him or not and it was him.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun. These guys over there came here looking for you….well see ya."

I grabbed Kurokawa's hand and ran away. After we ran for a few seconds we could here some banging sounds, it seems like they started fighting.

When I stopped running and let go of Kurokawa's hand I was really exhausted so I took my time to breath. Kurokawa didn't seem to be exhausted from all the running and just stared at me.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because you were in trouble and no one else tried to help you. Actually, I was kind of nervous and scared back there since I've never been in such a situation."

I said as I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"You shouldn't have."

"Eh?"

A dumbfounded expression appeared on my face.

"You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have interfered. You should've just let things the way they were. Why did you interfere when it had nothing to do with you?"

She seemed to be unhappy that I helped her out back there. I cleared my throat and looked at her with a serious face.

"Listen here Kurokawa. I'm not trying to sound bossy or anything but I'm your class rep. It's my responsibility if anything happens to you and all the other students in our class. Well, except for Shizuo-kun. There's not much that I can do in his case."

"So, you're saying that you helped me because you though it was your responsibility."

"Not really, I just thought about that just now."

"Then why?"

"Like I said before, it's because you were in trouble. You didn't expect me to just stand there watching you in trouble and do nothing, did you? Isn't it normal to help others when their in trouble?"

She remained silent for a few seconds before she slowly opened her lips.

"Can I trust you?"

"Huh?"

Once again I had a dumbfounded expression on my face.

"I said, can I trust you?"

I don't really get what she means by that but I guess I'll just answer it without questioning. Perhaps she's just asking me if what I said was true or not.

"Sure, you can trust me."

I said with a wide smile on my face to her. Her expression didn't change. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I see, so that's how it is."

Eh? I really don't get what she's talking about. Without saying another word Kurokawa went and left me behind. Is she mad at me? It's really hard to figure out what she's thinking when she always puts on an expressionless face like that.

**Later, night time**

-No matter how hard I try to push him away, he always comes back.

-Why can't he just leave me alone? Why can't he just act like everyone else?

-Doesn't it bother him every time I tell him to go away and disappear?

-I remember saying that about ten times to him already.

-Always using his position as the class rep as an excuse, it's kind of annoying.

-I always tried so that no one would get close to me.

-Ignoring those around me and act cold to them.

-Creating an invisible barrier that no one can get though.

-Since it's come to this, I guess it can't be helped.

-I'm only human after all, and humans are social beings.

**The next day**

I just arrived at school and now I'm standing in front of my shoe locker. I wonder if Kurokawa is really mad at me.

"Good morning, Incho."

The voice of a girl spoke to me. When I turned to see who it was, it was Kurokwawa.

"Ku-kurokawa, good morning."

"I'll be going to class first."

"S-sure."

She walked pass by me and went to class. Wait a minute, did she just greet me? The quiet and unfriendly Kurokawa just greeted me. Am I dreaming or something?

When I walked into class I saw that Kurokawa was sitting at her desk that was at the back of the classroom and reading a book as usual. There were only a few students in the class since it was still kind of early. After I put my bag on my desk I walked towards her to confirm what just happened earlier.

"Etto, excuse me Kurokawa."

"What is it?"

She said in her usual cold voice as she continued to flip the pages of the book she's holding and read its contents. It doesn't seem like she's changed at all.

"Umm….did you greet me earlier at the shoe lockers?"

"Yes, I did. Isn't it normal to greet someone in the morning?"

"Well, it is normal but you never greeted me or anyone before, it was kind of surprising."

She closed the book that she was reading and put in on top of her desk.

"You said you wanted to be friends with me, right? I've accepted you as a friend now."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Be grateful that I've accepted you as a friend."

I can't believe that we're actually friends now, I'm so happy. Though she hasn't changed at all. She's even acting more arrogant than she usually does. But that's just the way she is.

"Umm…Kurokawa."

"What is it, Incho?"

"If you don't mind, could you please call me by my name?"

"Sorry about that. Actually, I forgot your name, that's why I'm just calling you Incho."

That was pretty blunt that I feel kind of sad. I've been trying to get close to her for two weeks and she doesn't even remember my name. Well, Shizuo-kun didn't remember it either but at least he remembered that my name starts with a "Fu".

"It's Fujiwara Mizuki."

I said with a depressed look on my face.

"Then I have one condition if you want me to call you by your name."

Now there's a condition if I want her to call me by me name. I never knew that there was a condition if you want to be called by your own name.

"A-alright. What is it?"

"You have to call me by my given name."

"Then is it alright if I call you Tsuruko-san?"

"That's fine, Mizuki-kun."

She called me by my name. She actually called me by my name. I hope that we can get along well from now on.

Not long after I spoke to Tsuruko-san I went out of the classroom to get some fresh air. I was sitting on a bench at roof when suddenly a student sat beside me.

"It sure is a nice day, isn't it?"

He said with a cheerful voice. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Orihara Izaya, known to be Shizuo-kun's enemy and the one that often makes him mad.

"Yeah."

"You're Fujiwara Mizuki the class rep of class 1-A, right? It must be tough for you since you're in the same class as Shizu-chan."

"Yeah, handling Shizuo-kun is kind of hard sometimes."

I guess I can tell why Shizuo-kun hates him so much. He sounds really annoying, and this is the first time that I talked to him.

"But things might be easier if it wasn't for you."

"What are you talking about?"

He said as if he was innocent and doesn't know anything. He's really pissing me off, and I was in a good mood just a while ago before he showed up.

"Don't play dumb Orihara. I know that you've always been looking for trouble with Shizuo-kun. The gasoline drums that rolled down the third floor of the school building last week was your doing too, right?"

"Hahaha…you got me there, Mizuki-kun but aren't you taking it too seriously? Normally people would just give up on dealing with a monster like Shizu-chan from the start. So, why are you still troubling yourself by dealing with Shizu-chan?"

"I'm just doing my job as the class rep."

I stood up and walked away from him into the school building. If I talk to him any longer I might get into a really bad mood.

"You seem to want to escape from living a normal life."

He said to me before I got inside. I stopped beside the door and turned back to look at him.

"Normal? What's normal? To only do what the masses do? And what is the benefit of that? Where is the problem in adopting a custom that is 'abnormal' if it has no negative effect on the world at large? I'm not trying to escape from anything. All I'm doing is trying to change something."

At first he just stared at me but then a smirk appeared on Orihara's face for some reason. It might be what I said but I don't really care and just went back inside the school building.

**Later that day, in class after school**

Tsuruko-san was reading at her desk like she usually does. I sat on the chair in front of her desk and faced it to her desk.

"Ne…Tsuruko-san, what are you reading?"

"It's none of your business."

Even though we're friends now she's still as cold and harsh as she used to be. I thought that she'd be a little nicer and answer my question this time.

"Don't look so depressed, I was just joking."

She said with her monotone voice and an expressionless face. It doesn't really sound like a joke when she says it like that.

"I'm reading a manga."

"A manga? Then, what manga are you reading?"

"XxxHolic."

"Oh, I like XxxHolic but I've only watched the anime. I'm not usually into seinen, but the story is quite interesting and it has some comedy in it too."

I'm glad that we're finally having a real conversation. Tsuruko-san stopped reading and put down her manga. She faced me with her expressionless face but it seems like she's interested to talk.

"I like Yuko's quotes."

"Yeah, she's got some pretty cool quotes. I actually used one of her quotes and said it to someone this morning."

"Really? Which quote did you use?"

There was a little sound of curiosity in her voice as she said that but her face remained expressionless.

"The one about being abnormal."

"That's one of my favourite quotes."

"Me, too."

There was a moment of silence that fell between us and it looks like Tsuruko-san was thinking about something as she stared at me.

"Mizuki-kun."

"What is it?"

"Why are you still here?"

I blinked for a few seconds, then I leaned back on the chair I was sitting on.

"Well, I was bored and I have nothing to do, so I though I'd stay in class and have a little chat with you since we're friends now."

"So, you're not saying that you're still here because you're the class rep."

"Eh? Why did you think I'd say that?"

"You always say that as an excuse."

"Well, I guess I have been using that excuse every time anyone asked for a reason."

I said as I scratched my cheek with my index finger.

"Why did you want to become the class rep to begin with?"

"That's because I wanted things to change. I've always lived a normal and boring life. I wanted there to be some change, for there to be something interesting, even if it's just a little."

I turned to look outside the window beside me.

"I always hoped for something to change since I was in middle school but nothing changed. It was then I realized something. Nothing will change if I stay the same."

"Is that why you're taking your position as class rep?"

"I guess you could put it that way. Actually, I was pretty happy when you told me that I wasn't normal."

I looked back at Tsuruko-san and gave her a smile. It kind of felt ironic for me to smile and feel happy for being called not normal.

"Ne…Tsuruko-san, don't you think it's quite a coincident that I wanted for things to be more interesting and ended up being in the same class as you and Shizuo-kun?"

"There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable."

"Hahaha…that's one of Yuko's most famous quotes, they even put it in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles."

"Yes, it is."

For a second there, I think I saw a little smile on Tsuruko-san's face. Whether did she smile or not I'm glad we had this chat and it seems that we're getting along just fine. After we finished chatting we went home together.


End file.
